Trust
by beautifullybrokendisaster
Summary: It's their sophomore year and a lot has changed. Though Helga still harbors feelings for him, gone are the shrines and her obsession with Arnold. Just as Arnold realizes he has feeling for Helga a new boarder moves in and threatens to change everything. Rated T for now, rating may change.


It's their sophomore year and a lot has changed. Though Helga still harbors feelings for him, gone are the shrines and her obsession with Arnold. Just as Arnold realizes he has feeling for Helga a new boarder moves and threatens to change everything. Rated M for future content and subject matter.

**Trust Part One**

Fifteen year old Helga Pataki grabbed her duffle bag and backpack off her bedroom floor before switching off her bedroom light and making her way down stairs. "Morning Bob." She greeted once she entered the kitchen.

Bob Pataki was pouring coffee into a travel up. "Don't call me Bob." He grumbled, "You're thirteen. You should be calling me dad."

"I'm fifteen." Helga turned to the refrigerator, sighing when she noticed how empty it was. She grabbed a bottle of water and an apple, which were two of the few things that were actually in the refrigerator. "Besides, I've been calling you and Mariam by your names since I was eight." She pointed out as she put the water and apple into her duffle bag.

"You're fifteen? When did that happen?" Bob asked.

Helga raised an eyebrow, "About a year and a half ago."

"Fifteen…" Bob repeated, mumbling something under his breath, wondering where the time went. He cleared his throat, "Anyway, speaking of your mother, have you talked to her lately?"

"I called her like two weeks ago, but she was drunk; I told her to call me when she is sober. I haven't heard from her since, so she either forgot or is still drunk. Either one is a strong possibility."

"Look, I'm sorry she-"

"It's fine." Helga quickly cut off. "It's not that big of deal. I'm used to it."

Bob sighed, feeling bad for the girl. He knew that his younger daughter really had gotten the shorter end of the stick when it came both Mariam and himself. Ever since Mariam left he had been attempting to at least make up for some of it, but he had a feeling he was failing miserably. He thought about pressing the issue further, but quickly decided to drop the whole topic. After all, as far back as he could remember, the Pataki family motto had always been to sweep their problems under the rug. Bob glanced at this watch, it was only a little past six. "Why are you up and ready so early for? I thought school didn't start until 8."

"It does start at 8." Helga explained, "I'm going for a run on the track before school starts. Since volleyball ended I want to stay in shape before basketball season starts." She explained, throwing her duffle bag over right shoulder and her backpack around her left.

"Oh, well alright…Do you want a ride to school? I can drop you off on my way to the store." After beepers became obsolete Bob had changed his store's name to _Big Bob's Beeper Emporium_ to _Big Bob's Electronics_ and started to sell a variety of electronics, from cell phones to televisions sets. Luckily, business had been booming for the last couple of years.

"Sure, that would be great." Helga gave him a small smile, "Thanks."

The car ride to school had been a relatively quiet one. Though it had just been the two of them for the past four years they still didn't know what to say to one another half of the time. Mostly they just kept to themselves and stayed out of the other's way.

"I'm working late tonight, so I won't be home for supper." Bob told her as he pulled his car into the Hillwood High's parking lot.

"Shocker." Helga mumbled under her breath. Bob was rarely home for supper. There was at least two nights a week he wasn't even home before she went to bed. Really, the most she ever saw him was Sunday afternoons and Monday nights during football season. It was Thursday, so he had no reason to be home 'early'.

Bob parked in front of the entrance that was closest to the gym. He grabbed his wallet from his jacket pocket and fished out a one hundred dollar bill and handed it to her. 'Here, I saw we were running low on groceries. You can pick some up after school. If you want to you should get some take out tonight."

"Thanks." Helga slipped the bill into her coat pocket. "I just have to grab my bags from the backseat." She told him as she got out from the front seat. She slammed the passenger side door shut and opened the door to the back seat.

Bob turned his head to look at his daughter, "Have a good day."

"You too." Helga said as she grabbed her bags, "Thanks for the ride. I'll see you later tonight." She shut the door and quickly made her way to the girl's locker room to leave her bags in her locker. She checked the time. 6:15. She had about an hour and fifteen minutes before she would have to take a quick shower and get ready for the school day.

As Helga reached the track she as happy to see that one else was there. Helga absolutely loved running and she loved it even more when she was able to run alone. For Helga running in itself was relaxing and peaceful. When she ran alone it felt like a wonderful escape from the world around her. The only noises she would have to hear was the sound of birds chirping, her shoes hitting the asphalt, and the sound of her own breathing. Running was her euphoria. She often became lost in her own thoughts and would lose track of time or became so engrossed with running she would become totally unaware of what was happening around her.

She thought about Mariam as she ran. Truth be told it had hurt that Mariam hadn't bothered to call her back, though she would never admit it out loud. It was frustrating that the whole situation was bothering her, because she should have been used to Mariam flaking out on her. Mariam hadn't been a reliable mother pretty much as far back as Helga could remember. Sure, there had been a few spurts of sobriety before the divorce, but they never lasted long. A few weeks tops at a time. She hadn't seen Mariam for over a year. The last time Helga went to visit her mother she was drunk almost the entire time. When she arrived back home she was prepared to beg Bob so she wouldn't have to visit her again. Surprisingly she only got a few words out before Bob agreed. She didn't have to visit her Mariam if she didn't want to; he even took her out to eat afterwards.

"Hey Helga!" The familiar friendly voice snapped Helga out her thoughts.

"Criminy, Football Head!" She shouted with a scowl, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She snapped her head to the side glaring at Arnold, who was now running next to her. "You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry." Arnold smiled in apology, "I always forget how in the zone you get when you run. I thought you saw me run up. Honest." He sped up his pace in order to keep up with the running blonde girl. "What were you thinking about anyway?"

She shrugged, "Nothing important. What time is it?"

"6:50." Arnold told her, "I see we both had the same idea to go for a run before school. How long have you been out here?"

"I started quarter after six." Helga answered, slowing down her pace just a little bit, so it was easier for Arnold to keep up with her. "Bob dropped me off before he went to work." If it had been anyone else other than Arnold who interrupted her solo run she would have done one of two things. She would have either yelled at them until they left or ran faster, avoiding any sort of conversation. But this was Arnold, she couldn't think of a situation where she wouldn't want to talk to Arnold.

"Are we still planning to work on our history project tonight?" Arnold asked. They were currently studying the 1920s and had a partnered project that was due Monday.

"Yeah, I'm still up for it if you are. I just have to get some groceries after school. We barely have any groceries at home."

Helga explained. "I can text you when I get home from the store?"

"I can just give you a ride. That way you don't have to lug a bunch of groceries around." Arnold offered.

"You don't have to do that." Helga quickly told him. Her bit her lip lightly to stop from smiling and she could feel a light blush kiss the sides of her face. Arnold had gotten his driver's license a few days after his birthday, about three weeks earlier.

"I know I don't _have_ to, I just want to." Arnold told her. "Come on; let me give you a ride. We can pick up some poster board for our project while we are there."

Helga sighed heavily, "Fine. You can give me a ride. But then I get to…Well Bob gets to treat us to take out for supper. How does pizza sound?"

"You don't have to buy me pizza for giving you ride." Arnold rolled his eyes. "We are going to the same place anyway."

"I know I don't _have_ to, I just want to." Helga mocked his earlier statement with a smirk.

"You are a pain, you know that?"

Helga grinned, "Of course I am. I wouldn't be Helga G. Pataki if I wasn't." She giggled as she suddenly sped up her pace.

"Are you ever going to tell me what the G stands for?" Arnold called after her as he tried to match her pace, though he remained a few strides behind her.

"Nope!" Helga called over her shoulder.

"Where do you want to work on our project tonight? My place or yours?" Arnold asked as he struggled to keep up. "You run too fast!"

"Baby." Helga rolled her eyes as she once again slowed her pace so Arnold could keep up with her. "My place? I mean we will be there anyway to drop off the groceries and your place can be a bit of a…" She trailed off, "I mean Bob won't be home tonight so it will be quiet, we'll get more work done there."

"Nice save. You can say it. The boarding house can be a total zoo. I was going to suggest your house anyway. There is a new boarder moving in and the other boarders get a little…" Arnold paused trying to think of the best word to describe it. "_Annoying_ when there is someone new."

"You haven't had a new boarder in a really long time. What are they like?"

"I've only met Eddie twice, but he seems pretty cool. He is in his twenties and I think he is an artist. He has an art degree anyway."

"It will probably be nice to have someone there who is younger, you know closer to your age." Helga groaned when her phone beeped. "Damn, I have time for one more lap before I have to go in and take a shower before school." Her run went by way too fast. They ran in silence for their last lap.

"I'll see you in class." Arnold waved his hand as he and Helga went their separate ways. Helga went to the girl's locker room and Arnold to the boy's. As hard as he tried not to, thoughts of Helga plagued his mind as he began to shower.

He had found himself thinking of Helga a lot lately. He thought about how smart she was, how sarcastic and funny she was. _How pretty_…Arnold shook the thought out of his head. Honestly Helga was _gorgeous_. It would be hard not to notice how attractive she became the last couple of years. The years she had been in sports really worked out well for her body. Her blonde hair was only a few shades lighter than his own, she had bright blue eyes, and the perfect sized…He groaned, quickly pushed _that_ thought out of his mind. The last thing he needed to think about in the shower was Helga's boobs. He shouldn't think of her in that way at all. She was his friend, damn it. She was one of his best _friends_. Nothing more. She was just a really good friend.

She had changed since they were kids, yet the things he always admired about her remained the same, which he was thankful for. Helga wouldn't be Helga if she didn't have the fire she had possessed since he knew her. She had gotten nicer. And less angry. She actually smiled a real genuine smile now. She had a _really_ nice smile. Recently, Arnold realized he liked making her smile and would go out of his way to make it happen. When he succeeded in making her smile he'd once again get that fluttering feeling in his stomach that he would get once in a while when he was around Helga. He didn't know what exactly was up with that. His brain just wouldn't allow him to figure that one out quite yet. All he knew was that he was looking forward to their evening alone together, even though he wasn't sure why.

* * *

So this is my first attempt in posting fan fiction, so please be nice...If you enjoyed this and want more please review.


End file.
